My Oath
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when a Blight befalls Ferelden once more and Alistair and the other Grey Warden must bring the land together to fight against the Darkspawn? Read on to find out! Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't like, Don't read! Alistair/Male Warden
1. One's Mistakes

**This story is a tad different from what I usually write but I've been in a serious mythical realm kinda mood here lately and want to express it in words. So I bring you this, please enjoy and review!**

Prologue

The land of Ferelden has been once again thrown into turmoil with another Blight brought on by the darkspawn bringing chaos to the land once more. The Grey Wardens, a mighty army established long ago had stood up to the task once more to fight the darkspawn and it's Archdemon. But after a catastrophic betrayal by the king's supervisor and trusted friend, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden have now been reduced to two young men, traveling the land regaining alliances made long ago to bring the land and it's occupants together once more to fight the evil tainting their land. A young Dalish elf now travels across Ferelden with his party of companions, bringing aid to those who need it while also gaining troops to fight the Blight.

End of Prologue

Jenshi walked into camp alongside Alistair, Wynne, and Zevran. He had a weariness in his eyes as he walked past the rest of his companion friends and into his tent. Alistair watched sadly as his fellow Gray Warden and elf companion closed the fabric opening to his tent before Leliana walked over to him.

"By the Maker...what is wrong with him?" Leliana asked, brushing aside some of her vibrant red hair behind her ear as she stood before the crackling fire. Alistair could tell she was truly concerned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know my friend, he has been this way ever since we came back from the Dalish camp near the Brecillian Forest." Alistair said as he walked over and took of his armor plating one by one. He watched Leliana nod her head before she sat down beside the fire herself and stared into the flame with longing.

"Is it not obvious? He is homesick, he misses his clan dearly I believe." Leliana said as her eyes scanned the fire before looking back over to Alistair.

"Duncan told him that for him to be cured of his taint, he must become a Grey Warden. It was the only way for him to survive the poison in his blood." Alistair said, finally taking off the last of the armor as he sat there in a ragged tunic, draping just past his knee's as he adjusted the belt around his waist.

"Yes but Alistair, can you not so clearly see that Jenshi was not left with any choice in the matter. To be poisoned and lose one's own blood brother, and then be told that the only way you can live is to be ripped from the only family you've ever known and torn away from your life. Not only that, but when you join to be burdened with the task of defending a whole land and sacrificing any chance of a normal life. Tis a fate I shall not wish on anyone, even my enemy. I can only pray that the Maker look upon him and smile, for he needs the Maker's grace more than anything right now. I think you should go talk to him Alistair, you've been his closest friend since all this happened." Leliana said as she stood up and nodded at him before walking off, the wind of the night ruffling the bottom of her Chantry robes. Alistair stared down at the ground as he took in her words, realizing they held a lot of truth to them before taking a deep breath and standing up himself. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair before sighing to himself and making his way to Jenshi's tent. He wasn't sure if the elf wanted any company at the moment but he would try none the less. He stopped before the entrance and took another deep breath as he gathered his thoughts.

"Hey...Jenshi?" Alistair said softly, getting no reply in return before he looked over at Leliana who was staring at him, moving her hands as if to motion him to continue. Alistair gave the Chantry woman a nod before he pushed back the fabric of the tent and peered in.

"Jenshi?" Alistair muttered softly before he heard soft weeping inside the tent, he pulled the fabric back further and saw that Jenshi was laying on his pallet on the floor, sobbing. Alistair moved closer instinctively as he let the fabric to the entrance close once more and sat down on the side of the bed. He reached out a hesitant hand and then finally placed it on Jenshi's shoulder.

"Why do you call for me at this time Alistair?" Jenshi asked, silencing his sobs briefly as he sat up and kept his back to the other Grey Warden.

"The group is worried about you...I'm worried about you. Ever since we journeyed to the Dalish camp, you've been different." Alistair mentioned, watching as the elf wiped his eyes and moved back some of his short brown hair. He watched as Jenshi's gaze moved towards his feet and then to his face, he could see the elf had been crying hard with deep red marks staining his cheeks.

"I know you didn't quite join the same way as I did, so I can't expect you to understand what I'm feeling at this moment." Jenshi said, his blue eyes glistening from the glow of the fire shining through the fabric of the tent.

"I know I may not understand, but I'd like to. Give me a chance, I can be serious at times ya know." Alistair said, reaching out and gripping his companions shoulder as the smaller of the two wiped his eyes once more.

"I...just miss them ya know. It's been so long yet it seems like just yesterday that Duncan was telling me I had to join the Grey Wardens to be cured of the _taint_!" Jenshi said, with a bit of venom in his voice at the end. "First I failed Tamlen by not stopping him from going into that cave, he trusted me and I should have known that the cave meant trouble. He's gone now because of my carelessness and I can't bring him back." Jenshi finished, feeling another onset of cries beginning to rise up from his heart as he began to cry once more.

"You can't hold yourself responsible for his death, it wasn't your fault. Tamlen went inside that cave on his own accord and made his own decisions just like you made yours." Alistair said as he tried to comfort the smaller elf.

"I never told you the other part Alistair, and for that friend, I apologize. But I'm afraid I still can not tell you." Jenshi said as he felt the tips of his ears beginning to burn red as he looked away in shame.

"There isn't anything you can't tell me Jenshi, I've been with you for this long haven't I? Give me more credit." Alistair said, a bit hurt from Jenshi's mistrust of him.

"Fine...but promise me you won't hate me or think differently of me afterward. You have to promise, or I won't tell you." Jenshi said, looking up into Alistair's brown eyes seriously as he watched the taller male nod his head and place his fist over his heart.

"I swear over the oath I took when I first became a Grey Warden that I shall not think of you differently, now go ahead and tell me." Alistair said, watching as Jenshi averted his eyes once more before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Me and Tamlen...he...he was my melethril. He was my lover, and my companion. He helped me through my parent's demise long ago, and since then we had grown inseparable. And when he disappeared, I searched and searched even though I was weak from my sickness. That's when I met Duncan back in the cave, and he told me Tamlen was good as gone. I don't know...I felt something inside me just..wither away. I kept searching even after they had told me I wasn't going to find him, I had to, I was compelled to. I never even had a body to bury, and because of that, I don't have anywhere to visit to remember him by. It is Dalish custom, that when one of our clan passes away in the eyes of the Creator, we give the body back to the land and plant a tree over it. It is so we always have a place to visit and remember the love the member brought to our hearts and minds. And now he's gone because of me, and I no longer have a clan to call home. I have no home." Jenshi said before sobbing a bit more. Before Alistair could tell what he was doing, he had reached forth and brought the elf to his chest as he held him and let Jenshi cry into his tunic. He had never seen Jenshi cry until now, he had always kept a strong facade when he was around everyone else.

"Don't cry...please don't cry. None of this is your fault, and don't ever tell yourself that it is. This wretched Blight is to blame, not you. Jenshi...your home is with us now. I know that many of the other members may part ways once the Archdemon is defeated but you'll always have me beside you. Never forget that okay, never." Alistair said as he comforted the smaller elf, before he felt something deep inside his heart begin to change. He could feel himself growing warmer as the other Grey Warden leaned into him and his cries became soft sniffles. "You going to be alright?" Alistair asked as Jenshi leaned back, his pale skin shining in the firelight, making his tattoo among his forehead seem lighter and more vivid.

"Yes my friend, thank you for everything. I feel I am going to retire for the night if that is okay. We have to make our way to Orzammar tomorrow and gain the dwarves aid in the war against the Blight." Jenshi said as Alistair nodded his head and stood up, heading towards the entrance to the tent before turning around and looking at Jenshi.

"Sleep well my friend...and sweet dreams." Alistair said before exiting the tent and leaving the elf to himself.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Off to Orzammar

**I thought I'd update with another chapter to this story, since I'm about to play Dragon Age Origins anyways. Please enjoy and review!**

Jinshi awoke to new light shining through his tent as he rubbed his eyes and wiped away the groggy feeling. He threw the fur blanket from his body as he sat up and brought his knee's to his chest before he began to think over everything that had happened last night. He smiled when he thought of Alistair's comforting embrace, the warm feeling of his arms around his body. He brushed away the thought as he gathered his armor together and threw on a freshly washed tunic before placing his armor on, one plate and piece at a time. Before he knew it, he was dressed fully in his armor and stepped outside into the early morning sun.

"Tis blessed us with another beautiful morning haven't you Creator?" Jinshi said as he smiled to himself and made his way to the nearby pond. He knelt down beside the waters edge as he looked at the pristine and shimmering body of water. Jinshi dipped his hands into water and brought a cupful of it to his face as he splashed it on and washed any sweat and dirt that had accumulated during his sleep. He brought another cupful up as he doused his hair with it and washed away the grime. Jinshi never did like feeling dirty, and he cherished the moments he got to take a true warm bath whenever they would stop by the towns of Ferelden.

"Enjoying another early morning I see?" came a familiar voice as Jinshi looked up at the elderly mage, Wynne. She strode over and stood beside him as she smiled down at him and graced him with her presence.

"Alistair..told me about last night. Now before you get upset or deterred, just know that he told me and only me because he's truly concerned about you. I just wanted to be open with you, not as a companion but as your friend Grey Warden." Wynne said as she knelt down and moved her hand over the water, causing it to ripple and move.

"You may speak, you need not my permission to talk to me Wynne. You are a good friend, and like a second mother to me." Jinshi said as she brought some more water to his face and washed behind his pointed ears as Wynne looked at him.

"Warden, I am truly sorry for what happen to your melethril. But you can not hold yourself responsible for the past, only learn from it. We must take lessons for everything that happens, and not judge ourselves for each and every action. I know losing him must have been hard for you my dear boy, but do you truly think that Tamlen would want you grieving for his death? He would want you to celebrate his life, and the memories that you two created. He is with your Creator now, honor his memory by defeating this Blight and keep him close to your heart. You may not have a place to visit in body, but in spirit you have him in your heart. That is his home now, be proud for today he lives within you, and that is the closest he can be." Wynne said as he rested her hand onto the elf's shoulder and rubbed it supportively yet softly. "Come young one, let us gather who we may and head for Orzammar. We shall need all the help we can acquire to fight the Archdemon and I do believe the dwarves and their knowledge of weaponry and armor shall help our efforts greatly." Wynne said as she stood up and grabbed her enchanters staff before Jenshi stood up himself and joined Wynne in their walk back to the camp. They walked up towards the fire-pit, still smoldering with ashes from last nights campfire. He watched as Alistair walked out of his tent and stretched his arms, and for some reason he blushed and looked away from Jinshi when he caught the elf looking.

"Ah, the young elf is awake I see. And who shall be accompanying your _lovely _journey to the dwarven kingdom today?" came another familiar voice. Jinshi turned to see their dark mage Morrigan walking up to the two, a devilish smirk on her lips as she passed the two and walked over to the fire-pit and with a wave of her hand, it was once again lit. She smiled to herself before shooting her dark purple eyes at the Grey Warden and sauntered over to him.

"I shall be taking Wynne, Alistair, and Zevran. The rest of you stay here and help the ambassadors for the Dalish and the Circle of Mages get ready and aid them." Jinshi said as the woman smirked at him before reaching up and undoing something in her jet black hair, causing to fall down to her shoulders.

"As you wish, elf." Morrigan said as she walked back over to her separate campfire and began to dig into her satchel filled with potions and poisons.

"She scares me, how about you two?" Alistair said jokingly, clapping his hand onto the elf's back as he looked up at the taller Grey Warden and smiled at him.

"Well she could definitely do with a better cheerful demeanor if you ask me. She walks around here as if she has a utmost hatred for the surrounding world." Wynne said with a bit of distaste in her voice as she studied the other mage with her withered but wise eyes.

"Ah who knows, but she has a bosom on her to challenge all bosoms out there. Exotic and mysterious, and filled with anger. I know Antivan Crows that would love to bed her!" Zevran said as he walked up alongside the three, smiling at them all with a dopey grin.

"You apparently love all woman's bosoms!" Wynne said at the elf assassin as he chuckled at her and grabbed his side.

"Don't forget my love for the male body as well old wise one." Zevran said as he winked at the other elf in the group, causing Jinshi to blush and the tips of his ears to burn wildly. And yet, Jinshi did not notice the look that crossed Alistair's face when Zevran made the comment, only hiding it away from everyone as best as he could before the four of them set off down the road, Wynne and Zevran still arguing about whether or not Zevran could hold a stable and serious conversation that didn't involve her bosom or sex or killing.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. The Fade

**I am here with another chapter, please review, they make my day! Enjoy!**

Jenshi walked alongside the road, the evening sun beating down on the back of his neck hard as he looked up through the occasional tree and watched the birds play together and fly this way and that. He smiled to himself as he stopped momentarily, pausing for a quick moment to take in the sounds and smells of nature. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the birds chirping, with the wind rustling the tree branches in the background as he took in the scent of freshly fallen leaves and a nearby lake.

"Why have you stopped?" Wynne asked as she walked up alongside the Grey Warden, a puzzled look on her face as she held her enchanters staff in her hands.

"I am just admiring what the great Creators have given us, it would be such a shame to lose all of this to the wrenched Blight. I hope we can stop it, and return to somewhat of a normal life." Jenshi said, opening his eyes as he turned to look at Wynne with a hopeful smile.

"Just have faith, and we will surely win this war. Now come Warden, we are not far from the Frostback Mountains. We should see the entrance to Orzammar here soon." Wynne said as Alistair joined them and looked off to the distance.

"I just hope we get a welcome greeting, the dwarves are not to fond of surfacers, as they call us. But I am sure that we shall not find much resistance to our presence." Wynne said as she continued walking forward.

"Wait...do you feel that?" Jenshi said, raising his hand to stop his comrades. He could feel something inside him begin to tingle and burn. He turned towards the woods, the sounds of the forest had completely stopped. "Alistair, are you picking up the same sensation?" Jenshi asked, turning to face his fellow Grey Warden before he heard a faint whistling in the air. Suddenly he felt something pierce through his armor and into his upper chest as he stumbled backwards and looked down at a arrow.

"Jenshi!" Alistair hollered out as more arrows came flying out from the forest tree's, a brood of darkspawn racing out as Wynne raised her staff into the air and blasted them away with a shock wave. Jenshi felt warm liquid begin to dribble between his fingers as he grasped at his chest and fell backwards.

"Zevran and Wynne, hold them off while I get him to safety!" Alistair screamed at the mage and assassin as they went to battling the approaching Hurlocks. Jenshi felt his body going numb, he knew the arrow must have been poisoned as he watched Alistair hover over him and raise his shield to cover the two from flying arrows. He listened to the clash of metal on metal as he turned his head and watched Zevran going mad on the Gemlocks and Hurlocks as he sliced and diced them. He also watched as Wynne blasted more and more away with fireballs and lighting as she raised her staff into the air. Soon the smell of the burning forest and the screams of the retreating Darkspawn filled the air. That's when Jenshi felt Alistair bring something to his lips, and then the sensation of a bitter but warm liquid running past his tongue and down his lips.

"The health poultice isn't working!" Alistair screamed as Wynne ran over, kneeling beside the injured elf as Zevran fought off the lingering troops.

"His skin is pale, and his veins are beginning to turn black. Fever? This looks like the work of a deadly blood poison, blood magic! There must be a malificar among the brood that attacked us! I'm afraid my healing powers won't help, we need to get him to Orzammar quickly or I'm afraid we might lose him!" Wynne said as she blasted a beam of light into the air, lighting up the sky in a brilliant red color. Jenshi felt his body go numb as everything went black and soon he was out like a light.

Somewhere Between Time & Space

The Spirit & Dream Realm

The Fade

Jenshi opened his eyes wearily as he looked up into a almost yellow colored sky. He sat up and noticed he was among a rocky and desolate field.

"Ah lethallin, you are awake!" came a old yet somewhat familiar voice as Jenshi looked over and saw his melethril Tamlen coming towards him.

"T..Tamlen?" Jenshi said in mere disbelief as he tried to stand up, only for his legs to give out and fall back on his chest once more.

"Do not push yourself lethallin! You are still ill from the Darkspawn blood in your veins. The keeper has been using old magic to keep you alive. You almost did not make it out of that cave lethallin." Tamlen said as he took a seat next next to the Warden's pallet.

"But...I...what...by the Creators. What is going on melethril?" Jenshi asked, noticing that instead of being in a desolate field he was now instead inside the keepers tent.

"Do you not remember? We were exploring the forest when we came across a group of shem, or _humans_ as you call them. They told us of a cave that held Elven treasure and I got you to come with me and investigate. But we came across a mirror, and when you touched it, you were knocked unconscious and a passing Grey Warden found us in the forest." Tamlen went on to explain, all the while as Jenshi rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"No...this cannot be! It has been two months since that happen...I remember looking for you. Tamlen...you are suppose to be dead!" Jenshi said as he looked up at his melethril's shocked expression.

"What nonsense do you speak of lethallin? Have you been drinking human ale again?" Tamlen said as he reached his hand forward and brushed it against Jenshi's head. Jenshi could do nothing but lean into the touch as he stared up into Tamlen's green eyes.

"Eveything will be okay my melethril." Tamlen said as he moved his hand from Jenshi's forehead to his cheek and rubbed it tenderly with his thumb.

"Hantanyel Orenyallo." Jenshi whispered as he let Tamlen lay him back down gently onto the pallet and looked into his eyes.

"You are quite welcome lethallin, now rest." Tamlen said, smiling when Jenshi reached up and brushed his fingers through his blonde hair and smiled at him.

"Melin tirie hendutya sitale ya lalat." Jenshi said softly, causing Tamlen to smirk and laugh lightly as he brought some of the fur skin over his melethril's body and tucked him in.

"As do I lethallin, your eyes remind me of the Aramathian Ocean. Clear, gentle, and a deep blue." Tamlen said as he knelled over Jenshi and held his hand and smiled at the other elf.

"Melin Tamlen." Jenshi said before he felt a uneasiness enter his heart before the scene around him began to change. In the blink of a eye, he was kneeling over Tamlen's lifeless body. His skin dark and filled with bruises and bloody blotches.

"No! Tamlen!" Jenshi hollered out as he held his melethril's body close and tried to rummage in his satchel for a health poultice. He poured the liquid into Tamlen's mouth as he waited to see if the poultice would work, to no avail.

"Tamlen!" Jenshi hollered out once more as tears began to run down his cheeks as he held his lifeless lover close to him and sobbed. Looking behind him at the sound of leaves being crunched, Jenshi saw the horde of Darkspawn watching him. He cried out in anger as they began to mock him and laugh at his anguish, only for them to roar even louder back. Jenshi then felt his body began to tingle once more as everything started to go black once more.

Leaving the Fade

Jinshi awoke to a pair of worried brown eyes looking into is before the memories of the Fade came rushing back to him.

"He's awake! Thank the Makers grace!" Wynne said as Alistair leaned back and began to laugh in glee as he watched the other Grey Warden come to. But that's when he noticed it, the tremendous look of anguish washing over Jenshi's face as tears softly and slowly ran down his cheeks and to the pillow below.

"Give us a moment Wynne, and tell the others that the Warden has awakened and is in good health." Alistair said as Wynne simple nodded her head and made her way out, the sound of her staff brushing slightly against the floor.

"What is wrong my good friend?" Alistair asked as Jenshi softly cried to himself, stifling back loud sobs as Alistair hovered over the elf.

"Tis too good be true...I had a dream that Tamlen was alive and well once more, and we shared a moment. And then the next, he was dead in my arms with the Darkspawn horde behind me. It brought back all the pain, and ripped the wound wide open." Jenshi spoke, Alistair listening intently as he waited for the elf to finish.

"I am so very sorry my friend, the Fade can be a terrible place and make your fears and dreams come true, only for them to be ripped away in the end. I am here for you Warden." Alistair said, gripping onto Jenshi's hand as the elf found comfort in the small touch and closed his eyes once more, this time making sure he wouldn't drift off to the Fade once more.

**Translations**

**Melin Tamlen "I love Tamlen"**

**Melin tirie hendutya sitale ya lalat "I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh"**

**Hantanyel Orenyall "I thank you from my heart"**

**Melethril "My Love"**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
